random evilness 1
by Heretic angel
Summary: Three Belgium teenagers meet up with vamps Spike& Xander
1. Random evilness 1

**Random evilness by Heretic Angel **

**PART ONE **** - Getting to know the scene**

  
  


" We're going out . I mean , we'll be in L.A. only once . We should enjoy it . "   
  
A slim girl with dyed dark cherry red hair threw the last of her clothes into the clean , spotless bathroom . 

" Taaagh. " ( A : scream of frustation ) The boy seated on her bed , had been watching all her movements with not very great interest until she had turned off the television .

" I was watching that , you know . Besides , why do we have to go out anyways ? "

" We're young , handsome ..."    
The girl who was Elena shook her head as she looked at her friend Sim and corrected herself .   
" We're young and I'm beautiful , and we've got money . It couldn't be more simplier ."

" All I wanted was to see Bush . Make him make me the new president of the United States . " 

Elena just threw a bored look to him . She'd been through all that before . Many times before .  Become president , kill Osama Bin Laden , world domination to follow that ... Why couldn't teenager boys live in a much more realistic way ? At least Russian guys read Dostojevski or something . He was just plain crazy .

Sim Tack set off in a very bad imitation of a crazy professor .   
  
" I want to ru-ule the world . It's mine . It's mi-i-ine . " His fingers clawed crazily into the air , as wanting to rip it apart , and to finish it off , he laughed evilly . " Mi-i-i-ne . " 

  
Elena shot him another bored look , just to let him know that he was pushing her limits .   
  


"... As I said ... We're going out and I won't take a no . We're going to have fun , and go to nightclubs ... "

" And see some vampires . " Sim was grinning as he got up and threw his empty coke can into the dustbin .   
  
" You do realize that they don't exist , right ? Just some idiots on the televsion . They will not be swarming around your neck just to take a bite . "

" So what ? "   
  
He saw Elena shrugging as she picked up her sunglasses to put them in her leather jacket's frontpocket .   
  
" I can have my share of fun , no ? Another schoolyear's over , and I'm planning to go wild . " 

" Why can't you wait until Stephanie gets here ? You always do  ..." Sim rolled his eyes in despair .   
" Girly stuff together . Screaming for no good reason at all and stuff like that ... "

" That my dear ... " Elena suddenly got this vicious look in her eyes that he didn't like at all , and he chuckled . " Is because you are here . Besides , Stephanie's not here yet . Remember ? She is in Boston with Mike ? She told us to meet at the Silver spike . " 

" Taa-a-argh ! " (A : scream of frustation ) This was driving him nuts . What hell on earth had made him go on holiday with two rather nuts girls ? And one of them sort of in love with him ? Yuk ! 

" Go O-U-T . NOW ! "  She grabbed his neck and pulled him roughly along as she walked out of the room . 

" Taaargh !(A : Another scream of frustation ) What could we possibly do here that we can't do in  Belgium ? "

" Get arrested for drinking as a minor . " 

" Taaargh ! " ( A : Told you it was annoying !) Sim dropped his head in despair .   
" I don't wanna get drunk . I don't even want to get arrested . For the cop's safety only .I'd rip out their hearts and ...." 

He caught Elena watching him with a smile around her lips . 

" Yeah , I know . Shut up . " 

" Good boy . " Elena viciously licked her lips as she pressed the button for the ground floor . She was gonna have fun .... That was for sure . 

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))                                     

  
The club was crammed . It was the only club in town to let them in , that was what a friend of Stephanie's had told her , but she saw very few teenagers here and she knew why . Possibly because most of the alcoholic drinks cost a fortune , and those who didn't , hadn't enough alcohol in them to get a mouse drunk . Looking around , trying to find a table , she dragged Sim along to the back of the club , where they found a table with a guy in a rather poor condition . Looked to her that he hadn't stopped drinking for hours . Well , hell , she wasn't going to care . 

She walked to the table , dragging Sim along with her , holding him firmly at his ear , and asked at the drunkard : " Can we join you ? " 

She saw the man look up , opening his mouth , meaning to say something mean , looking at the expression of his face ,until his eyes met hers . He spoke , his speech slurred by the loads of booze he'd drank .

" Go ahead , my luv . Was getting a bit lonely anyways . " 

 )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Spike saw this rather gorgeous girl walking up to him , dragging a rather sleazy boy along with her by his ear . He had meant to tell them off from the first instant he'd heard the girl speak , hearing the foreign accent in her English . He DID not like foreigners . After all , he was one . A British one . The Big hard . ( A : remember , this is Spike DRUNK . ) 

Until he saw her eyes . He had the feeling that he'd seen a pool of many colors , and he didn't know or if it was because he drunk or not , but he was interested . Not in the sleazy boy .   
If he was lucky , he was worthy enough to be his dessert . To be eaten quickly , and to be forgotten quickly . But the girl ... she was different .    

" Go ahead , my luv . Was getting a bit lonely anyways . "   
  
He pushed a chair backwards for her , so that she came to sit next to him .   
And he couldn't care what the sleazy boy was up to do . As long as he didn't sit down next to him . 

" So what's your name , babe ? Can I buy you a drink ? "    
  
He saw the girl put on a rather generous smile . So much love to give for a stranger ... He always admired that in a human . 

" Elena . And that's Sim . And I'd like to have a Bloody Mary . " He frowned as he heard her request . 

" You sure that you can handle that ? It's not exactly easy stuff ."  But she washed his comments away . 

" Am Russian . I can drink quite a big deal before getting drunk . "  

Damn . He needed a cigarette and he was out of them .   
  
" You don't happen to have a fag , do you , Elena ? " 

" Don't smoke . " , he heard her say with played regret . Good , she was good at faking . And good at lying too , he guessed .

" And you ? " He turned to the boy , Sim if he'd gotten it right , and heard the boy boldly say : " Do you think I'm crazy ? Wouldn't pollute my lungs with yucky smoke ! And if I had any , wouldn't give them to you ! You can die of that ! " 

# Well , the fucking brat ... He was becoming his snack now , for somewhere between one o'clock and four . Telling him off like that . No one did that to him . Not to the big hard . # 

" Sim ! " He felt how the girl kicked the stupid brat under the table , accidentily stroking his knee doing that . " Godverdomme , hou toch eens je manieren ! " 

" Aw .Taargh . What's wrong with you girls ! Especially Russian ones ! "

Spike stared at her , but she didn't notice that , as she was yelling to the damned brat . " SHUT UP ! " 

" What about getting those drinks now , huh ? What you're drinking , whelp ? "   
  
Spike got up , waiting for the boy's order . 

" A Coke . " 

# A *coke* . Like he hadn't figured it out that the brat didn't drink ! Bet that he was a virgin as   
well . A *coke* ...  # 

" C'ming up . " 

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Damn !   
  
Elena felt like she could sink through her knees of the nervousness that suddenly had hit her as she had noticed that the man was looking at her all the time . And he was cute that was for   
sure ...   
  
Those cheekbones ! That hair !  And now he was off to buy her a drink ! God ! No , she corrected herself .  
  
 Devil ! Her mind screamed it out of the excitement .  

" Looks like a vampire to me . " , Sim teased as he leaned in forward . " You may be in luck this time . " 

Wryly , she gave him a smile , and looked back to see where he was staying . It didn't take long . She saw him returning with two glasses and a bottle , and a pack of cigarettes stuffed in his shirt pocket , carefully finding his way through the crowd . She saw his long , pale fingers put the drinks on the table . 

" Oh , luv , you're phone's ringing . " , he said with a grin to his ears . Reaching into her handbag , she picked up the phone , and pushed the button , and found her in direct contact with her friend Stephanie . 

" Stephanie , waar zit je , meid ? Ik zit al in de club . "   

  )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Spike heard the other person talking through the line with his exceptional hearing , knowing that it was a girl . Jet-lagged , was the only thing he understood from the foreign talk . 'Slapen' , was the other only word he understood . From what he had gathered , a certain 'Stephanie' was jet-lagged and only wanted to sleep and she was sorry . Sorry for what ? For the fact that she couldn't come to the club ? All the better for him .

But she looked dissapointed .   
Turning her attention to the stupid brat again , she began speaking in Dutch again , only halfly understanding what she said . In fact , nothing at all . 

" Everything alright ? " He saw the girl nod .   
  
" My friend Stephanie , who I was supposed to meet right here in this club , just flew in from Boston and just felt deadly tired . She's gone off to our room to get some sleep . " 

" Sleeping is good , luv . " Ooh , goody . She went all red over her cheeks .   
He was going to call her like that a lot more . A lot , lot more . 

" So ... " , leaning further over the table to talk . " Whadda doing in the city of angels ? "   
  
Watching her picking up her drink , he saw that her fingernails were painted in a bloody red and she was wearing a stylish gothic nailring as well .

" Holiday . Just chilling out with some friends . Celebrating . Before Sim gets shot up in some war .  "

" Yeah , because ... " Damn , there's was the brat interrupting them again !   
  
" You never know when I'm going to get shot in my guts , and I will die slo-o-wly , with slime oozing out of me ... And Stephanie ... She probably will become a hooker or something of that sort . " 

Spike rolled his eyes as he heard the brat speak . So stupid . So childish . Defintiley a snack . And he'd better be a tasteful one too . 

" Not scared to offend anyone , as I hear . " 

The boy burst out in laughter . " I have to keep myself standing , right ? Two nasty , mean girls who offend ME ALL the time ... It's not everyday I get the chance . " 

" I'll tell this to Stephanie . Ooh , you're going to get your butt kicked for sure . "

" No a chance ! " 

A nasty girl ... It set Spike's mind adrift without losing track of the conservation . A nasty girl . That brat was right . Elena was a nasty girl . Not every girl would drag someone through a full dancefloor, only holding him by his ears . She was vicious , nasty . Not the usual kind of Britney clones that showed up at  these kind of places regulary . He liked that . 

" By the way , what's your name ? " The brat again . 

He angered turned towards the boy , seeing a slight hint of fear in them . That was good . 

" The name's Spike . " 

" Spike ... " Elena repeated it softly . " Spike ? Really ? Not a common name . " 

" Sure as the devil is called Satan , luv . " 

There she went blushing again . Couldn't hide it well , the girl . She leaned back in her chair , drinking from her Bloody Mary . He just wished that this night would last forever . And that the brat would disappear on them . 

Because ... he was nagging straight in his right ear for another coke . Bloody 'ell ! 

 )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Of course the night didn't last forever . Although she'd wished to .   
Sim had spoilt the evening when he'd kicked his new bottle of Coke over straight onto Spike's expensive leather pants  . Entering her room , silently cursing Sim to hell for spoiling a great evening , she clicked on the light before she realised that Stephanie was in the room . A deep moan came from under the covers , indicating that she had been disturbed . 

" Sorry . I'll close the lights ...  "   
  
Her hands already were reaching for the switch as she heard her respond :   
" That'll be alright . Can't sleep a damn worth . By the way , it's only two o'clock in the night .  "  

" Ooh , Stephanie , I got the greatest night ever ... Well , that was until Sim spoiled it . "

" Like usual , with his charm . " Stephanie appeared from underneath the blankets , yawning loudly .  
  
" What happened ? Met a nice guy ? " 

" A nice guy ? You should've seen those cheekbones ... And those eyes ... blue . You know his name ? Spike ! "

Stephanie grinned as she repeated the name . " Spike ? Sounds like a poof to me. Or a dog . "

" Wait until you see him . He's been flirting with me all evening . " , Elena said , kicking her boots off .  " Called me luv ... and stuff like that . "

" A darkie ? "

Elena exitedly shook her head . " Blondie . "   
  
She saw her friend lift an eyebrow . 

" Not your usual style . And an American ? Girl , you're getting adventurous ."

  
" He's British , as in a matter of a fact . "  
  


Whoop ! There went her jeans , flying straight into the bathroom . Stephanie hardly cared . If there were two girls on this earth who were able to demolish a hotelroom in two days , it was them .  

" Sim said anything about me ? "  She jumped out of bed , reaching for her pack of cigarettes .   
  
" Because if he did , I'll kick his ass . " 

" Called you a future whore . " 

Stephanie chuckled . " Probably not far off . It's not like he'd ever come to me.  Not if he has to pay for it . "   
  


She lifted dramatically her hand to her hand and said :   
" Men are scared of me ! Poor me ! " Then she laughed out loud , and Elena joined in . 

Back in Belgium the only people to know that Steph was in love with Sim , well , were pretty much the whole school . But if there was one person whom Steph could talk to about Sim , it was Elena . She would never gossip around , Steph knew that . That was why she was her best friend .

" What have you got there ? " Elena pointed curiously to her neck as she was trying to get in her pyjamas . 

Stephanie unconsciously reached there with her left hand , holding in her other hand a burning cigarette . 

" Just some ... fucking rash . Thought I'd put a plaster over it to stop me from scratching it . " , she stammered nervously , but her friend seemed to buy it .

" 'Kay . G'night . "  Elena ducked under the blanket , pulling her teddy close to her .  

" Slaapwel , vampierke . "  

Stephanie automatically transferred to Dutch , tired of a whole day speaking English and having to think twice before saying something into that language . Who couldn't anyone speak French here ? She couldn't call herself genious , but she tried her best shot at speaking English . 

The lights went off , but Stephanie still sat upright , smoking her cigarette .  
Unable to sleep , even though she had to . She felt weak . Damned weak .   
It wasn't a good feeling at all . Her head swam , and it wasn't from the booze , she knew . Nor from the cigarettes . She crushed the butt of her cigarette against the ashtray , and pulled the blankets over her . Closed her eyes . Tried to stay asleep . And couldn't . 

------------------------------------------------

" You look like shit . "   
  
Sim came to their table , his plate loaded full with all kinds of fatty food . Elena was enjoying some toast with blueberry jam , while Stephanie was only having  a coffee . Black . Sugar . No milk .

" Thanks for the compliment . " She smiled weakly as she drank some more of the hot , hot coffee .   
  


" Did you actually get some sleep last night ? "   
  
Elena reached for her orange juice as she looked at Stephanie . She looked haggard . Pale . In fact she indeed looked like shit . For once , Sim had used the right expression .

" Hardly . On and off like ususal .  Guess that jet-lag fell down hard . "  

  
She put the hot cup down on the table , and nicked a piece of toast from Elena's dish , breaking it into smaller pieces , and eating piece by piece . 

" There's a whole table over there ." , Sim pointed out . " Get your own food . "

" Sim . Did I nick it off  *your* plate ? Just shut up . You know , I just might go outside to take some fresh air . Need that for a moment . "

" Kun je weer niet zonder sigaretten  ? " , he teased as he was about to stuff a fried shrimp into his mouth .  

She was just getting up for the moment , ready to put on her jacket . Even though it was good weather outside , she felt a bit chilly . She reached for the paper that lay next to Elena , folded it up , and smacked it against Sim's head .

" AS . I .SAID ... Shut up . en 't zijn ZIGARETTEN ! Ze komen van Duitsland , nondedju . " 

Dropping the paper on the table , aware that all the people in the room were watching her as she left the room , feeling the blood come up her cheeks . 

                                                                                                                                                   
-----------------------------------------------------  
  


" My dark knight ..."   
  
Drusilla softly stroked the hair of her new Childe , who was shaking under her hands , not in fear , but because the vampire in him took control over his body  . He was shaken by the sudden force , Drusilla knew that . Barechested , he shuddered again under her touch as any touch awoke his senses .

" Don't . " , he said firmly as he saw her hand come near , taking hold of her wrist . " I don't *like* that . "  

Not yet fully aware of the environment that surrounded him , he glanced around , noting that he was in a bedroom , ' yeah , where else ? '  , that was all painted in a dark burgundy red . Not quite his color , he decided . Still shivering , he stood up , only to find that he had , either no socks or shoes at his feet .   
  
Looking back to Dru , he asked angrily : " Where are my clothes ? "

Drusilla smiled , licking her lips . 

  
" They're all in the closet , my sweet ... Thought that you could use some new ones ..."  
  
She smiled evilly before she continued . " As I tore them apart . "

" Now why would you do that for , dear ? "   
  
His voice became soft , almost gently , but still treacherous , as he opened the closet .   
  
" I liked them . They looked good on me . " He stared at a black jacket . " Leather's not really my thing ."

" Try them on . " , Drusilla said excitedly as she sat down on her knees , still upon the bed  ." I know they look good on you . I tried them on you . " 

He turned around , and stared into her dark eyes . So fair , so innocent , so vicious , so crazy . So childlike .  So ... vulnerable .   
  
" You dressed and undressed me like a doll when I was asleep ? "

She slowly shook her head . " Not asleep . Dead . "   
  
Her eyes glittered of pleasure . She'd gotten herself a new Childe .   
One that was hers for the eternity to be ... and not to be taken away from her .   

She was watching him getting dressed into his new clothes , finding pleasure in the way he slightly struggeled to get in a rather narrow pair of black jeans . Helping him getting dressed , she retrieved a totally black T-shirt from a shelf, just knowing that he would like it , and pulled it roughly straight down over his head .   
  
" Calm down , doll . " , he hissed as he felt how his earring hooked to the fabric .   
" Don't want this fabric torn , do we ? "   
  
He carefully pulled the fabric away from his earring , and let the shirt fall down over his chest .   
  
Drusilla cheerfully jumped up and down , just like a little child , excitedly clapping in her hands .   
  
" Ooh , you look good ! "     

  
A small smile came over his face , more smirk than an actual smile . Aw , he was feeling awful mean !  
  
Grabbing Drusilla by the waist  , he trailed her high cheekbone with his tongue , and said : " What about  the fact that we go out for a dinner ? Cause I'm feeling hungry , luv' . " 

CONTINUED  IN PART TWO   
  



	2. Random evilness 2

**Random evilness 2 by Heretic Angel**  
Started 18/06/2002

**Dedicated to 'Queen of hell'** , the first person to say to me : ' BITE ME '.   
The pact is still running , right ? I hope I let your dream come true ... 

**Disclaimers****:** The characters of Buffy the vampire Slayer and Angel don't belong to me .  
( That's the best thing to do because I'd really fuck them up )

The characters Elena Lwovna , Stephanie Orban , Dajo Streulens and Sim Tack only belong to themselves , because they are real living persons , and I've tried to write them down as we are in reality .  
( Skip the vampire part though ... )   
So goodness , so you can't use them . Or else I'll get my vampire minions to sue you !  
( And they won't burst out in flames like they usual do ... )

**Pairings **:                                                                                                                                The wanna-be-vamp gang ( thus includes Elena and me . Sim's just going along with us .   
( The wanker ... )  Dajo/Daemon just wanted to be in a story of mine and kill . Well , who doesn't ?    
Also Spike , Drusilla , evil Xander , Buffy . = real characters from the show ! 

**Warnings**: Contains nothing special . Only a rather chipless Spike .   
Just laugh the hell out of yourselves with Sim . And believe me ; he does this stuff in real life ! And so does Elena . Or she will ... as she gets the ideas to do to him from this story ! 

**And just to clarify**: Don't think anything ...   
Elena is damned as well straight as anyone can be and IS not together with Sim . And I ? Well , that's for you to figure out ! I don't think that Sim is attracted to any gender of the human race at all . ( Only to weapons g ) 

**Summary** : Three Belgian teenagers go to L.A. and meet up with a chipless Spike .

**Important to know :**

Taaargh ! : frustated scream . Always done by Sim Tack . It's his usual way . And annoying t'is as well .(in my mind)

A : this means author Stephanie Orban speaking here , taking the mick with Sim or just defending myself . Wouldn't ever dream to do this to Elena  ...  Queen of hell ! I bow for you ! G

**PART TWO **** - It's time **

  
" Why are we back at The Silver Spike ? We've been there yesterday . " Sim watched the club come into view as the yellow cab drove into the street .    
  
" Because I *wasn't*  finished with Spike yesterday . We were having a nice conservation  , until you dumped that Coke on his lap ! He told me that we was here all days of the week . "   
  
Stephanie looked to the left  to see her friend , and came to the conclusion that she really wanted to go and meet him . And that she was furious at Sim . For a change . Usually it was her .   
  
" Cool . But I'm not going to drink too much . "   
  
" You always say that , Steph . And we all know that you will get drunk . "

" Great ! " , she returned sarcastically , as she pouted . She *could* take a little joking around . *Just*  a little .    
  
While Elena paid the cab , with money they had all contributed to of course , Stephanie saw a man standing in front of the club , that fit with Elena's description . And he had noticed them , yes . Waving to someone else , whom she couldn't see , he walked up to the cab , where Elena was still standing with her head in the cab , trying to make any sense out of the money .   
  
" Now , this is a dollar , ten dollars , and twenty cent ? "   
  
" He , luv . "   
  
In her suprise to hear last night's voice , and to get out of the cab , she bumped her hardly against the cab's roof .   
  
" Damn ! Uhm , I mean , hi ! "   
  
" Damn is just fine to me , luv . " Spike grinned as he threw his cigarette away  , pointing to the cab . " Finished ? "   
  
" Yeah . " She slammed the door shut , and curiously looked at the other guy that was standing next to him .   
  
Spike pointed at her friend  . " You must be Stephanie . "   
  
" Yeah . Hi . "  
  
" This is ..." Spike brought the stranger closer to the wanna-be-vamp gang , so that they could see his face . " Is Xander Harris . A very good friend of mine . Now let's go inside . "    
  
" Do we have to ? " A kick in his side caused by Stephanie gave him the answer . " Damn ... "   
  
" Cursing ain't nice , nondedju , Sim . What's your mum been teaching you all those years ?  "  
  
" They're with me . "   
  
The bodyguard looked quickly at the bunch of teenagers , obviously not caring , and gave his sign of approval .   
  
" 'Kay , Spike . Have fun.  "  
  
The place was cramped again , but Spike told them that he had reserved a table as he always did , at the usual   
spot . Quickly asking what everybody wanted to drink , with Coke for the stupid brat of course , he left for the bar , while the others searched their way through the crowd to the table .   
  
 Sitting down , Xander played around with the little board that said '_reserved' _, not paying attention to anybody  , that until Stephanie lit a cigarette .   
  
Xander fixed his strange look on her , making her feel strange and uncomfortable inside . " Got a problem ? "   
  
" Not really . " , he said . Tearing his eyes away from her , noticing that she didn't look too well , he heard Spike coming through the crowd , cursing as usual as he tried not to spill any of the booze on the floor .   
  
" A Bloody for me luv' here , a Coke for The Brat  , a beer for Droopy here , Martini dry for Steph , and a scotch for   
me .  "   
  
Spike went to a nearby table to retrieve an ashtray , because ' Mr. Brat doesn't want any icky , yucky ashes in his lungs . "  Stephanie grinned as she looked at Sim , who didn't look too much pleased . Nice to have someone to tell him off . This Spike guy did it well . 

" Maybe you shouldn't come with us next time , if you're so concerned about your lungs . Xand-man here smokes as well . "  
  
" Great . Sitting here with three future corpses at the table . Nice to know . "     
  
" Make that two dead ones already . And three future ones . " , Xander said , and he and Spike laughed , a joke only they  understood  . But anyway , the threesome laughed along .   
  
_A couple of hours later ... _   
  
Xander held the girl's hair up as she bent over to throw up in the alley . He didn't look away , but helped her to get straight . Her skin had paled a bit , and he didn't like that  at all . He wanted his victims to be in pristine state , not  drunk . But it had to do . There was something with her , and it wasn't because she was drunk .  He turned her towards him , still supporting her as she was tottering helplessly through the alley , and was cursing . " Damned . I promised myself that I wasn't going to get drunk . Damn , I can't believe I got drunk ! "    
  
" Still better than not drinking at all . " , Xander responded kindly . " Sim isn't exactly fun . You were . "   
  
Xander looked into her bloodshot eyes , wondering or if she was ill , and or if her drinking had worsened it .   
Just reaching for her hands for her neck , he heard  *Spike's luuuve* call for her . Rolling his eyes out of annoyenement , he looked up .   
  
" Stephanie ! You okay ? "  Stephanie gulped for a second , holding back her vomit , and said : " Yeah . I guess . "  
  
But there went her vomit . He firmly pushed her delicious neck of hers down , making sure that none of it spilled on his clothes , or hers .   
  
" Luv ? Is she alright ? " Spike arrived , his skin extremely pale in the fluorescent light of the streetlantern . Xander glanced towards Spike , showing a smirk he knew only he could see .   
  
" You okay ? " He helped the girl with staying steady , so that she wouldn't fall . He had the feeling that she was very , very dizzy . Not very difficult , with all the booze she'd runk . She'd even topped Spike for the evening . Pushing a lock of hair out of the way , looking for an excuse to reach her neck .  So he slowly trailed his way to her neck with little kisses , holding her standing by the waist . Reaching her neck , pulling off the damned plaster , he developed into vampire modus , his disfigured face and fangs covered by the darkness of the alley .   
  
He heard Spike sarcastically say : " Let's leave the two turtle-doves alone for a moment . Looks like they're busy . "   
  
Hell , her kissing was driving him crazy . His neck was *his* sensitive spot . Ready to bite , he heard the Brat come closer .  
    
" Steph , c'mon ! I wanna go home . "   
  
He heard her sigh in his ear , felt her  pull herself loose of him and saw her walk zig-zaggy towards The Brat . And he wasn't pleased . He was one *angry* vampire .   
  
Back in the hotel , Stephanie went straight to bed , leaving Elena with questions . She knew that Sim had interrupted them , was partially glad he had . A boy shouldn't take advantage of a drunk girl like that .    
  
Stephanie was going to have the hell of a hangover tomorrow , she didn't need to be a pshycic to know that .   
  
But Spike ... ooh . He had been so nice ! Elena wanted to scream out loud , but didn't risk it , afraid of waking Stephanie , who needed her sleep . He had told her that her eyes were the prettiest he'd ever seen , and the strangest . Aaah !   
  
Morning came , but it didn't awake either Stephanie or Elena . It was Sim , who knocked  hard on their door , who'd gotten them out of their beds .   
  
" C'mon guys ! I wanna watch Tv ! "   
  
" Go and watch it on your own room ! " , Elena yelled angrily back . " You've disturbed us too much for a change ! "  
  
" I ain't got Tv in my room ! "  
  
" Just let him in .  " , Stephanie muttered from underneath her sheets .  " I'll be happy to kill him if he makes a lot of noise . "   
  
Elena groggily got up , slowly walking to the door to leave him in . He *had* been an annoying brat the past two   
days . Maybe that some pointless television would calm him down .   
  
" Come in and shut up ! Volume down , and no yelling ! Got it ? " Elena pulled him inside . " Or I'll make yoy wish that you've never came with us . What you did yesterday , and the day before was just awful ! "  
  
"  I stopped Steph from shaggin' with some guy . You should be happy ! "   
  
" You should be happy that you still have your balls .  I'm  very good with a scissor . "     
  
" Ooh , I'm afraid ! " , Sim yelled out , sitting down . " What a threat ! "   
  
" I might even use an axe . "   
  
" Sim , shut up . " , Elena demanded calmly . " Please . "   
  


Steph wished that they'd never had left Sim inside . He was watching Spiderman , or one of those much-alike cartoons ,  and that with a lot of noise . A lot of noise . She grabbed the nearest thing she could blindly find , and threw it to his head . She hoped that it hit him where she wanted it ; his damned head .   
  
It didn't take long or if she felt the same heavy thing land on her bed . Obset , she closed her eyes again , and tried to  sleep . Which wasn't easy when you was hungover .   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She watched him as he slept , his body covered in blood . Not his , of course . She had taken him for dinner , and seen as it had been his first time , he had been making a bit of a mess . But she had seen his ability to kill . He was strong , he could destroy her in a blink of a second .   
  
They had met a demon on their 'little shopping trip' , the same one that had hurt her so bad after Prague . He had killed him with  the greatest ease . He was her little 'Deamon' killer .   
  
" Daemon , the stars  are talking . " , she said , shaking him at the shoulder . " I need you to take me outside . "      
  
" What ?! " He angrily shook awake , his face in vampire mode , his eyes full of hate , but that changed when he saw the frightened face of his Master .   
  
" What is wrong , doll ? " , he repeated more gently , his face morphing back to normal , and smiling his most friendliest smile .   
  
" Daemon , the stars are talking to me . I want to go outside . " She sat down next to him ,  hypnotised and she took his hand .   
  
" Can't you hear them , Daemon ? "    
  
" Hear what luv ? " He pulled her closer to him , but she broke free out of his embrace and walked to the bay window, where she could see the thinning nightly sky . He got up ,  and stood behind her , embracing her again , resting his head on her shoulder .  

  
" They are weeping . Something is wrong . Something is not right . " Her eyes went big .   
" But they don't want to say what ... not yet . "     
  
Daemon kissed her on her cheek . " Cmon love , let me shut the curtains for you and take you to bed . It's almost dusk .  "  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fine . The girls had decided *not* to go to the ' Silver Spike ' , because Stephanie was too hung over , and they had stalled themselves in their hotelroom to watch a vampirefilm instead . Elena squealed as Tom Cruise came into picture , but Sim rolled his eyes .   
  
" So much fuss over one guy ! What's wrong with me ? "  
  
" Simple . You're not a vampire . " , Stephanie answered back to him with a cross face . " Now shut up , we're trying to watch a film here . "   
  


The film didn't interest him . He'd seen it twice , each time with the same result ; boring , boring and more boring , and he found it hard to believe that Elena had seen the movie over thirty times , which was *a lot* ....   
  
Sim was bored to death .  Did he know that soon he would be actually dead ...   
  
The next day , the girls dragged him a long to the shops , making a complete fool out of him .  

" He , see that ? Imagine Sim in that ! "   
  
Stephanie pointed to the window of a sex shop , and Elena shook her head . " Yuk , Steph . You got a sick mind . "   
  
" So do you . " , she shot back with a smirk playing around her lips .   
  
The girls had ended up buying clothes and CD's , each to their own taste . Elena had gone for the sexy Gothic stylish clothing that they had found in a little shop , Stephanie for a more punkish style not for from the same store .     
  
And he ? Ended up with nothing . Not that he cared .   
  
But he should've known . The girls were going down to the 'Silver Spike' again . But they ordered him to stay on their room , and they had condemned on a nice night of  watching Tv . Cool . No , that was fun !   
  
He saw them leave , *without him , yes ! * , and smiled .   
  


" Bye bye . Drink safely and have reckless sex . "     
  
" Have fun masturbating ! " , Stephanie yelled back before she slammed the door shut . " But if I find my sheets all wet , I'll call the fucking cops for you stalking me ! "   
  
Damned . Was he ever going to win ?  
 

-----------------------------------------------------  
  


Daemon looked at Drusilla , and had the feeling , if he had a beating heart , that this heart of his would explode . She was the cutest girl , sorry  , woman , that he'd ever seen , and he loved her , but no way that she was going to dye his hair all blonde !    
  
" Forget it ! I like myself the way I am . Stay away from me ! " He sent his most vicious look towards her , but she just   
laughed .   
  
" C'mon , Daemon . You will be so beautiful . The stars will smile down at you ... and protect you for eternity ... "  
  
" Then why don' *you* dye *your* hair blonde ? " , he shot back , feeling very protective over his own hair  , still trying to stay away from her .   
  
" Spike listened to me . Let me do everything to him that I wanted ... " , she pouted , her eyes turning sad .   
  
# Oh , no , she's not going to start like that ! Please ... No Spike ! #  
   
" Spike , Spike and Spike ! " , he suddenly yelled . " That's all that matters to you ! Some guy you couldn't even stay with ! I'm through with this ! I'm really through !  " He walked angrily to the door , almost tearing it of his hinges while opening  it , and left the house . He needed some time to think . He *really* needed some time off to think .    
  
---------------------------------------------

" Do you see them ? More important , do you see *him* ? " , Elena asked nervously as they wandered the club  . They even had been at the usual table , but nobody there .   
  
" Nope . Nobody . Do you want a drink ? "   
  
" The usual . "  
  


" One Bloody , and a Martini ? " A male's voice suddenly interrupted them  , and Elena surprisedly looked up .   
  
" Hi ! Thought you weren't here , so we decided to take a drink of our own . "   
  
Spike nodded playfully . " I personally thought that  *you* weren't coming . After all , you weren't here last night . Nice shirt , Steph . "  
  
She smirked to him , and then went to their usual table . " Droopy is going to be a bit later . He was ... " Spike's eyes glittered . " Held up for a moment . A very busy man , that he is . So , how come that we didn't get a chance to see you last night ? "  
  
" Hungover . " , Stephanie mumbled angrily . " So we decided to watch a vampirefilm instead . "

" Let me guess , Interview with the vampire ? My personal favorite . "    
  
Elena grinned nervously as Stephanie told him that 'his luv'  had seen it like forty times .

     
" Really ? Didn't think you the type . "   
  
Stephanie frowned at him with eyes of disbelieve . " She not the type ? She's probably seen every vampiremovie that exists ! "   
  
Spike smiled sweetly . " My mistake . " He found himself staring into Elena's eyes again . They were seductive . Dangerous ...   
  
When Xander arrived , they found the three at their usual table , without the annoying youngster .    
Instead of her Martini's , Steph was drinking a Corona and that at a much slower pace .   
  
" I already wondered where you were staying ! " , Spike yelled out loud , his voice already slurred by the booze .  
 And then , almost a growl : " Did everything went alright ? "    
  
Xander nodded and sat down next to Stephanie , the only place vacant .   
  
" So , how come that the boy ain't here ? "   
  
" We told him *not* to come . Smart move , seen that he said us farewell with ' Safe drinking and  reckless sex , if I recall correctly .  " , Stephanie explained . " We don't want him interrupting anything else . "  She grinned ,very clearly recalling what almost happened last night .    
  
So did Xander , but at a way other level .   
  
" So what do you girls think if we invite you to our house ? Are we being pushy , or just in time ? " Spike smirked as he saw the various reactions of the two girls , but yet still , very alike .   
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Daemon was in the park , watching the people go by , waiting for the right one . He was in for a big fight , and did not want to kill a human ; these were too easy to kill . And he had found that his leather jacket was an annoying piece of clothing if you had to sit in a tree . But Dru seemed to like it .  

And then suddenly , his attention was drawn to a certain movement in the distance . It smelled like it was a demon . And it moved like one . He might be young , but  walking around town with his reckless lover had learned him a great deal . 

__

Jumping out of the tree and landing swiftly on his combat boots with spraining his ankle , his sniffed the air for the scent of the demon , and ran after it , the slopes of his jacket flying behind him .  __

__

The demon never knew what hit him . Daemon had used his bare fist to rip his heart out , and had held it triomfantly in the air  as the demon had perished in front of him .   
  
When he had arrived at Dru's , with the heart in the same hand that had ripped it out , she had forgotten about coloring his hair completely . She had licked the blood from his hand , and told him that 'Daemon' needed a good bath .   
  


-----------------------------------------------

" Nice room ." , Stephanie said as she looked around . " Very Spartan . "    
  
Xander pulled an apologizing smile . " We just moved in , you see . Hadn't got the time yet to decorate it  Let's stop talking about my room , babe .  " He moved closer , and touched her face with his hand .   
She shivered for a moment , because his hand was so cold . Leaning in for a kiss , their lips brushed against each other , and Xander pushed her onto the bed .   
  
Xander's lust for blood was strong . This girl seemed to awake all senses . Not alone bloodlust  , but also pure lust .   
And the girl was pretty eager as well .   
  
' Aaaah ! ' Elena's mind went wild as Spike tore off his shirt , and walked to her barechested , pushing her flat against the bed . She couldn't believe that this was happening ( A: I can't either ! My mind is sick ! ) and closed her eyes as he  kissed her on her lips . This was insane !   
  
Meanwhile , Xander had removed her shirt and threw it  aimleslly somewhere in the room , as she was kissing him in his neck . His sensitive spot . He growled .   
  
Because she had closed her eyes , Elena didn't see that Spike had turned to vampire , and she didn't know what happened as she felt a hard pain in her neck . She wanted to scream , but couldn't because he had covered her mouth . Opening her eyes ... she saw just a reminscent of the cutey she'd fallen in love with .   
  
Xander was also in vampire mode as well . Somehow , Spike and him always seemed to do things at the same time . Xander heard Spike bite his dinner that he'd been talking about all week  , and 'spontanously' , aroused by Spike's growling , he let his fangs sink in the girl's neck , piercing the older bitewound that he didn't see ...   
  
_CONTINUED IN PART THREE_


	3. Random evilness 3

**Random evilness 3 by Heretic Angel.**  
Started 18/06/2002

**Still dedicated to 'Queen of hell'** , the first person to say to me : ' BITE ME '.   
The pact is still running , right ? I hope I let your dream come true ... 

**Disclaimers****:**   
The characters of Buffy the vampire Slayer and Angel don't belong to me .  
( That's the best thing to do because I'd really fuck them up )

The characters Elena Lwovna , Stephanie Orban , Dajo Streulens and Sim Tack   
( Wacko Tacko ) only belong to themselves , because they are real living persons , and I've tried to write them down as we are in reality . ( Skip the vampire part though ... )   
So goodness , so you can't use them . Or else I'll get my vampire minions to sue you !  
( And they won't burst out in flames like they usual do ... )

  
Lyrics of _'Commemorating Death' _are by Phillipe Lombaert and his his band , YMI . They're like Cradle of Filth , without a record contract . They're good !   
( Although Phil hates me .)   To know more about the band go to : www.homestead.com/ymirealm   
  
To see some of Phillipe's 'dark' art go to :   
www.homestead.com/worksofmadness  
  
Lord abortion of Cradle of filth is also used . To be found on the **Midian** album .   
  


**Pairings **:                        The wanna-be-vamp gang ( thus includes Elena and me . Sim's just going along with us . ( The wanker ... )   
Dajo/Daemon just wanted to be in a story of mine and kill . Well , who doesn't ?    
Also Spike , Drusilla , evil vamp Xander , Buffy . = real characters from the show ! 

**Warnings**: Contains nothing special . Only a rather chipless Spike .   
Just laugh the hell out of yourselves with Sim . And believe me ; he does this stuff in real life ! And so does Elena . Or she will ... as she gets the ideas to do to him from this story ! FUNNY LIKE HELL ! 

**And just to clarify**: Don't think anything ...   
Elena is damned as well straight as anyone can be and IS not together with Sim . And I ? Well , that's for you to figure out ! I don't think that Sim is attracted to any gender of the human race at all . ( Only to weapons g ) 

**Summary** : Three Belgian teenagers go to L.A. and meet up with a chipless Spike .

**Important to know :**

Taaargh ! : frustated scream . Always done by Sim Tack . It's his usual way . And annoying t'is as well .(in my mind)

A : this means author Stephanie Orban speaking here , taking the mick with Sim or just defending myself . Wouldn't ever dream to do this to Elena  ...  Queen of hell ! I bow for you ! G

  
  


**PART THREE **** - The alteration / AKA Sucking The Brat**

  
Daemon looked at Drusilla as she slept . Dragging a few fingers through his hair , he wondered why the hell he let her do the things she wanted . Not that she'd dyed his hair blonde ( thank the devil ! ) , but she somehow had managed to cut it all off , so that he found himself faced with a rather short punkish haircut . She hadn't touched his hair colour , knowing that his black coloration would grow out anyway . Then he was a blonde . Not a blonde , blonde as Dru wanted him to be , but still a blonde .   
  
He wished he could look into a mirror to see how terrible his haircut was . Then he sighed . He was in the mood for killing . He'd bring a gift along for Drusilla .   

_-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
_

Xander heard her gasp , as he lay down on her , shifting his full weight upon her legs , so that she couldn't kick him in his 'other' sensitive parts . Her blood filled his veins , and he was enjoying the warmth of it . Drinking until he was fulfilled , leaving her on his bed , he got up , and grinned as he saw her slowly dying .   
  
Spike pulled his fangs out of Elena and said : " You like vampires , huh , luv ? Well , here's one . Yeah , that's mah . " Then he went back to her neck , and drank nearly of all her blood , until she was groggy .   
  
" Spike ? What do ya think that we keep these incredible horny girls ? " , Spike heard Xander growl in the other room as he licked his lips .   
  
" Good for mah . Was getting a bit lonely in bed anyway . Wah can still stake 'em if we get tired of 'em . "  
  
" You read *my* mind . "  

_------------------------------------------------------------_    
  
Meanwhile , Sim had done practically everything what the girls had told him*not* to do , except for the masturbating on Stephanie's bed . And he wasn't planning to do it at all .   
  
He yawned . He was bored . Maybe he should go to his own room . But then there wasn't no Tv . He yawned again . Maybe he should just stay here , just to say the girls goodnight .   
  
_----------------------------------------------------------_    
  
" Spike ! Something's wrong here ! "   
  
Spike heard his Childe's desperate call , and he ran out of the room , knowing that his victim wasn't going to awake as quickly as Xander as he'd given her his blood , time by time . That was fun , and painful .   
  
Opening the door , he saw Stephanie lying on top of Xander , kissing his neck .   
  
" I don't see what isn't normal here , Childe . " , he grinned as he made a mental memo never to forget this view , ever .  
  
" Now she looks ... aargh ...good . " Xander moaned as she kept on kissing in his neck , and then started to nibble his lobe . " But she was acting plainly weird . Shaa-a-aking and stuff . "   
  


" Just don't let her drink anymore from your blood . You gave her too much . It's like drugs . " , Spike grinned as he turned around , having difficulties with tearing himself away from the exciting spectacle . But no worries , he had a girl waiting for himself . 

Closing the door , he heard Xander scream as the girl squeezed his nipple . Smirking , he went to his own room , ready to get what he wanted .   
  
" Luv , you awake ? " , he yelled through the hall . " 'Cause Daddy is coming to get a good shag !!!! "    
  
_------------------------------------------------------_

The two girls were grinning the hell out of themselves as they descended the staircase , coming back from their refreshement  , that hadn't worked out like usual , because they had found out that they were invisible in mirrors . They had ended up doing the make-up for each other , just hoping they looked good .   
  
" Ready girls ? "  Spike licked his lips , not able to wait for his dessert . " Let's go and suck The Brat empty . " 

" Just as ready as I ever could be . " , Elena said viciously , her eyes glittering . She walked up to her Sire , Spike , and gave him a kiss on his hand , then licked it . Stroking his Childe over her head , he was damn happy !   
  
He got a new girl , who clearly was crazy about him , and he was going to suck The Brat's blood out .   
  
Glancing to his right , he saw Xander kiss his Childe like crazy .  " I figure you two would like some time alone . "   
  
Xander broke free of their kiss , and looked up to his Sire . " I sure as hell would . "   
  
But for the first time since she was changed , Stephanie spoke . " I'm hungry . But I don't want to eat Sim . "  
  
" Now why wouldn't you , babe ? He's destroyed our shag two nights ago  . "   
  
" She was in love with him . That's why . "  Elena smirked as she took her Sire by his hand . " Those feeling stay strong . "  
  


Stephanie rocked her head slowly , feeling dizzy and bad . 

" I want to eat . But not Sim . "   
  
" 'Kay babe . We got still got some fresh food in our cellar . " , Xander whispered softly , taking her by  the arm , to lead her to the basement .      
  
" We'll bring your stuff along with us . " , she heard Elena say as she went through the basement's door . " It won't be that much ... " 

" Funny ! " , Stephanie shot back before Xander shut the door . She gasped as she saw what there was hidden in the dingy place . Humans . Humans everywhere .   
Some of them hung at chains , others in cages barely alive , others busy being drained out , their blood being caught in buckets .   
  
" Don't tell me that was my future , ending up in a dingy basement  as a snack . "   
  
" Did I ? " Xander winked softly as he pulled her along . " This one is fresh . Caught her  myself yesterday . "  
  
" Is that why you were *late* ? "       
_  
_Xander only smiled softly , unchaining the weary victim from her chains . She dropped to the floor , and Stephanie felt nothing but selfpity as she was watching her . How much she loved Xander , how much she hated what she had to do now .   
  
With her strength , she grabbed the victim's wrist , forcing her to get up , and she moved her head until she had reached her neck ...  
  
_-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_" Sim ! Let me in ! "  
  
The boy awoke from his sleep , slowly getting out of the sofa where he had been sleeping in , and unlocked the door .   
  
" I was waiting for you . " , he said as he glanced towards the digital clock that stood on Stephanie's bedside table . " And it's awfully late . " 

" And I'm awfully hungry . " , Elena said as she dropped herself on her bed , staring at Sim , her eyes filled with hunger and pleasure .   
  
" Too late for the restaurant now . Smart of this Spike of yours . Just going boozing and nothing 

else . " 

" But no , just in the contrary ... Spike has brought me straight to my dinner , dear . " 

Elena jumped up , walking into his direction . Sim , pleased with that , thinking that she was finally making advances towards him , froze ... and almost freaked out of fear when he saw Elena's face turn into a mass of flesh ; unrecognizable at all .   
  
" I'm hungry , Sim . " , she said as she grabbed him by his shoulders . " And you will fulfill my   
needs . "   
  
The boy's eyes widened out of shock as she sank her fangs into the skin .  
  
                                         -----------------------------------------------------------__

" Steph ! Where are you going ? ! "  
  
Xander saw her run up the stairs and heard her go out of the house . Just like that . She hadn't even touched the girl .    
  
Cursing loudly , Xander threw the numb victim into an empty cage , and ran upstairs , following her scent . She wasn't far ... and she was heading for her hotel . With a violent sneer on his face , he fished his keys out of his pocket and walked slowly up to the car . She wouldn't come far , certainly not by foot . Starting the engine , he drove off the drive , onto the street  , driving behind her as she walked fiercely on the sidewalk , on her way to the hotel .  
  
" What the hell are you doing ? " Xander had opened his carwindow and now was shouting to her .   
  


" None of your business . ", she shot back angrily  without looking back to him . " You don't own   
me . "   
  
" As in a matter of a fact , I do . You're mine . " All this time she had continued to waIk , and stopped dead in her tracks when she heard what Xander had to say next .   
  
" I . OWN . YOU . " Another smirk came over his face , this time staying there , as sculpted on his skin , convinced he'd won . But that smirk was quickly swept of his face as she turned around , her eyes full of anger .  
  
" You know how many times I've heard this bullshit before ? I own you , don't cut in your arms because they're mine . I gave birth to you ... I own you ! You are mine ! This shit won't work on me , Xander ! " Warningly she lifted one finger up in the air and said : " I have to do this . So fucking leave me alone ! "  
  
She turned back around , and continued her walk . Behind her she faintly heard Xander get out of the car , and how he slammed the door shut , and ran after her .   
  
" I . AM . YOUR . SIRE . " , he said as he grabbed her right arm , causing her to stop .   
"  And there's nothing , nothing that you can do to stop that . "    
  
Pulling her arm free , she walked free again , slowly going into a run .   
  
" Heard me ? There's nothing you can change about that , Steph ! " , he yelled into the darkness , where he could see his Childe running away from him , towards the hotel .   
  
                                                --------------------------------------------------------

" He tastes delicious . " Elena licked her lips as she dropped her first victim . " I guess all those Cokes have paid off . "   
  
" Well , he is the Cokesman , after all . " , Spike chucklingly remarked as he lovingly grabbed his new Childe by the waist with his two arms , so suddenly that she cried out of pleasure . " Too bad there's too little left for me . Really hated the brat . "   
  
BLAM! Both of them looked up as they saw Stephanie entering the room , her hair a mess ,   
make-up smeared out over her face , her eyes angered . They looked through the room , first at the new ( and happy ) couple , then looked towards 'the brat' .  
  
" What have you done to him ? " Her voice seemed to blaze into all corners of the room , but it didn't impress either Spike or Elena .   
  
" Well , isn't that obvious ? ", her best friend answered as she paced nearer to her friend .   
" I sucked his blood out . "  
  


" Could've done a much better job . " , Stephanie muttered as she kneeled down  to have a better look at the boy . " He's still breathing . "  
  


Elena threw her arms up in the air and yelled : " Alright  , I'm sorry , okay ? it was my first time ! "    
  
" He's just a too wicked would-be vampire to be wasted . " , Stephanie said , looking towards Spike . " You'd have a super-killer in your midst . Or ... a super-moron . "   
  
Spike pulled a thinking face , not even looking up Xander entered the room , watching the actions of his own Childe .    
  
" Fine . I'll change him , teach him . But , if he's worthless  , I'll kill YOU in a way you could not have held for possible . Not him , YOU . "  Then he licked his lips and said : " I know many of these ways , thanks to my own Sire . Believe me . "  
  
Stephanie stood up , staring firmly into Spike's eyes with a look that she hoped was ' I'm not afraid ' and then said coldly : " I doubt it . After all , you're a blonde ... just like me . "   
  
                                         --------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
**_In the two days that followed this event , Stephanie seemed to be tearing herself away from her Sire , Xander and the rest of us . They no longer seemed lovers  and we no longer friends . Whatever Xander tried , Stephanie would NOT accept it , what enraged him in the end . After a heated conservation with his Childe , Xander stormed out of the room , to talk with Spike , his own Sire .   
Told him that he could no longer live with a Childe this unaccepting over her own existence and the simple facts of a vampire existence . And he left Spike's lair . I don't believe  for good . He will come back . Stephanie watched Xander leave , and  this with a grin all over her face .  She was happy . Content . Now she's out , feeding herself . On her own . Killing .   _**  
  
Two days later**  
  
Elena rolled her eyes as she heard the new vampire angrily yell : " Are you trying to tell me that I can't go out in the sun unless I want to be ashes ? Taargh ! I can't become president of the United States , then . Taargh . "   
  
Then Spike : " To become a president of the USA , you have to born as an American , you moron ! "   
  
Elena couldn't believe her ears ; Sim now was talking in a southern accent , such like Bush . " I was born in the USA , right back in Nashville . Fought in Vietnam myself . Got this bullet in my leg . Wanna see the scar ? And I also got earlobes of VC . "  
  
" Shut up ! " Spike was really angry . Elena enjoyed the situation . Lights were in her eyes as she grinned in herself .  
  
" Have a bit of respect for old people , boy ! It's thanks to me that you aren't perishing away in Communism . "   
  
" I am British , you stupid brat ! Communism never affected me . " A : 'm not so sure , but anyway ...  
  
Spike stormed out of the room , shaking his head . " He's crazy ! Crazy ! I'm going to kill Steph ! Throw her in a barrel of acid , like what happened to the Joker in Batman  or something like that ."  
  


" Calm down . Sim's like that . "  Elena kissed him on the face , trying to calm him down .   
" He probably has like three personalities , but if he's making plans , they're flawless . You'll be needing him . "   
  
" Been talking to Curly ? " With Curly , Spike was referring to Stephanie , but for a change Elena didn't grin as she usual did .    
  
" In fact , I have .  She told me about this row that she and Xander had . About owning . "   
  


" Owning ? " , Spike asked as he sat down in a soft chair , and pulled up an eyebrow .   
" What are you talking about luv' ? "   
  
" About the Master and Childe relationship . That Xander told Steph that he owns her . "   
  
" Well , in fact he does . I own you , and Xander . And the idiot over there , pretending to be a Vietnamveteran  AND Stephanie . because she is the Childe of my Childe . "   
  
" She doesn't like that . "   
  


" Well , she's gonna have to get used to it , luv . Because Xander and I have no plans whatsoever to get dusted at all . I'm afraid she's stuck with us . "   
  
                     ____________________________________________________  
  
_...  
Enslaved by death  
I wonder eternally  
I question infernally  
...  
I might be cursed but still I stand  
I have conquered death  
  
You can't see me , I've been waiting  
You can't hear me , I can feel you  
...  
Why am I still in pain ?  
Why am I all done ?   
Why's the rage still inside of me ?   
Why's the darkness on the lurk ?   
Why am I ?   
  
Left inside the burning hate .  
What am I , What have I been ?   
Leave me alone in my grave  
Where I'll die , where I died .   
    
_" Listening to Phillipe , are you ? " Elena approached her friend carefully as she sat reading in her book . A quick glance told her that it was Nick Cave's ' And the Ass saw the angel ' (A : great book !) _  
_  
" Why not ? _What am I , what have I been ? _" A strange look in Stephanie's eyes unfolded for Elena . " We're no longer the same . We're the predators now . I guess Sim's the only one wise enough the realize that . Because he realizes that he has _conquered death_ . For once and for all . "  

" Phillipe's lyrics won't help you with that . "   
  


" No , but Sim will . Remember the time we came to look at some dried herbs in some damned store in Belgium , and I suddenly found a torture manner with Cayenne pepper ?  The yes , remember ? It was inside of us , all along . Becoming a vampire just  quickened it , that's all . "   
  
Stephanie turned over another page , not looking to Elena .  
  
" Makes me think how those soldiers in 'Nam did it . Damn , you know , sometimes I just kinda wish I'd been there , fighting . And then I suddenly realize it wasn't *my* war , but theirs . You know . JC's war . Sully's war . Larry's war . Not mine . And that makes me butt outta that as quickly as possible . Don't know what it was , that obession about 'Nam .Perhaps just studying human nature . Studying those feelings of a weary soldier . Not that they'll tell an inch worth of it .  "  
  
Slowly , Stephanie nodded as she put her book aside .  
  
" But ... these guys are somehow really close to my heart , never outta my thoughts for a sec . Just like family . Maybe even better . The family I never had ."    
  
" Unlike those asshole parents of yours ? Steph , the army is so off limits now . Unless you want to specialise in night operations .  You're a vampire ? Remember ? " , Elena remarked as she rolled her eyes , hearing this nonsense out of Stephanie's mouth instead out of Sim's .   
  
Stephanie's smirk disappeared slowly as she angrily nodded her head . " DON'T fucking remind   
me . Just don't remind me . Not once . "   
  


" Steph , it's who you are . You gotta accept it . "   
  
" I did ." , she nodded angrily . "  And I'm trying to forget it now . "  
  
" Why don't we go to the Silver Spike tonight ? " , Elena requested , feeling her friend's need to get drunk and forget it all . But she waved it all away .   
  
" I don't want to go to the Silver *SPIKE* , goddammit ! Found another bar in town . One that is vampires only , you know ... just like in Queen of the Damned . Where they serve   
*blood* . Don't want to go to a bar bearing your lover's name . Don't even make me think about it . Fuck . "  She angrily slammed the table , avoiding eye contact .   
  


" Fine . We'll go without Spike , and we'll go to that bar for vampires . Just the two of us together , like old times . Okay ? " She hugged her friend thightly , as her friend agreed .   
  
" And no Wacko Tacko . "            
  
" Yeah , no Sim . You know , he's pretending to be an older man , right now . "  
  


" Sure it wasn't a Vietnamveteran ? " , Stephanie asked , looking up with stars in her eyes . " With a cripple leg ? The frigging idiot . Sounds like BW . Adored the guy after all . "      
                                                                                                                                                ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the two girls were drinking blood in a small obscure bar in the back hoods of the town , Sim was looking for food in the park . As it was not yet very late , something like eleven o'clock , there were still plenty of people walking around , perhaps even couples going for a midnight stroll . With his long , red , curly hair , black coat and similar shirt and jeans , and the strange attitude that accompanied him lately , such as the 'Vietnam veteran' personea it was for him hard *not* to get noticed , not exactly the way a vampire should go out and hunting .  
  
Strangely enough , Spike had agreed on coming with him , as Elena wanted to quiet night out with 'Curly'  , as in a matter of filling up the empty space that his other Childe , Xander had left behind when leaving his lair . He was extremely fed up with his new Childe , now behaving like a cross between a vet and Spiderman , God knows why , and they weren't quite managing to get a prey .   
  
" Fella , lesson one , ACT NORMAL !  "  

  
But without Spike realised it , they were quite looking normal . Just two men arguying about in the middle of the night . They might even have looked like lovers . But that didn't slip their mind once .   
A teenage couple passed near them , cautious about the two fighting men .   
  
But all in a sudden , Sim had grabbed the female human from the behind and  said grinning : " Did this worked ? i'm about to be beaten by pulp by her boyfriend , possibly one of those quarterbacks in one or another highschool around town . "   
  
" Not if I can help it . " Spike took hold off the male , and almost broke his neck in his hurry to expose his neck . Coming into full vamp method , he lowered his fangs , and drank his blood , making it a really savage bite . Sim watched him attentfully , as his lefthand covered the girl's mouth . Not a single scream passed her lips .   
  
Finally done , Spike triomfantly threw the body on the ground . " Your turn , brat . "   
  
Sim did exactly what Spike did , but he left a little bit more blood in the body , but he had taken enough to weaken her tremendously , held her up by her two arms , and tore , still in vamp method , them off her body . The blood was seeping out of her arms , nose , ears , even her pories , as Sim dropped her on the ground .   
  


" Was that good enough ? "   
  
Spike happily patted his Childe on the shoulder , leading him away from the crime .   
" Damn good ! Actually , you kind of remind me of meself , all these years ago . I guess Steph was right when she said turning you would be a good idea ... or a bad one ."   
  
" Taargh ! Stephanie ? "   
  
" In trade of her own life , yes . "   
  
" *why* is she in love with me ? Taargh ! "  
  
" Curly ? In love with you ? I don't think so . Perhaps she cares about you ... like a brother .  But it's not love . I can see that . "  
  
" Hey mate , give me another , would ya ? " Stephanie waved towards the barkeep , very well aware that she was drunk . And damn , did it feel good ! Elena sat besides her , grinning softly as she realised it too . And then Stephanie sang in a raspy , growling voice , only loud enough for Elena to hear :    
_  
" Now I slither through the hairline cracks  
In sanity , best watch your back   
Possesed with levering Hell's gates wide  
Liberating knives to cut Humanity slack   
  
My ambition is to slay anon   
A sinner in the hands of a dirty God  
Who lets me prey , a Gilles De Rais_

_Of lights were faith leads the truth astray   
  
I slit guts and free the moistest faces  
Corrupt the corpse and sieze the choicest pieces ... "   
  
_" What's with you and knives ? " , Elena chuckled as he handed Stephanie her drink , who took it with both hands .   
  
" Why ? I'm drunk , Elena . I don't know what I'm saying . " Then a silence fell as Stephanie drank from her drink and then rolled her eyes . " Sounds like I'm sobering up . "   
  
" Well , it doesn't look like it . " _  
  
_Stephanie hugged her friend suddenly , and said : " Thanks , Elena . Knew I could count on you . "  
  
" Sure . "  _  
  
  
CONTUNUED SOON_


End file.
